Weekend Love Affair
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: It's a strange feeling when around the one you can't help but find ungodly attractive. It's an even stranger feeling when the subject invites you to their house because they are stupidly kind and have no thoughts of you other than neutrality. To bad Dash didn't think about this until he fucked shit up.[SwaggerBishi. i keep changing the genre damn it, I swear this is the last time]
1. Friday

**So~ While I work on the next chapter to Origin of Aria and another short fic in the Three Levels universe I started to rediscover the Danny Phantom fandom. And thanks to** **KimuraSato here on the site I've found the absolute adorablness in the Swagger Bishi shipping….and that Danny Phantom shippings have names. I recommend you guys checking out their stories! I really liked Doctor Dash and Duality. I think those are my favorites, but they are both Swagger Bishi which is Danny and Dash as a thing.**

 **NEVER GOOGLE PITCH PEARL!**

* * *

 **Weekend Love Affair**

 _Amity Public Park: Friday Night_

It was a Friday night in late summer and Dash was not with his friends at another one of Paulina's late night pool parties. Nope. Instead of goofing off with her and the rest of the gang, Dash was sitting on an uncomfortable bench in the public park near downtown. Its once crisp white paint was starting to peel as he wallowed in his seething anger towards his father and utter hopelessness of where to go from there.

Leaning back with a worn out groan the teenager brought the heels of his hands up to his eyes as if to stop his train of thought. He wished he could go back in time, before he yelled at his dad, before his dad yelled at him, the night was ruined and he had no one at all he could call to help him out by letting him crash at their place for the weekend. In hindsight, Dash came to realize the fight with his father had been stupid, his father's reaction had been over kill. It took his dad all of five minutes into their argument to kick him out without so much as a warning.

Sighing once more, the teenager dropped his hands at his side and he stared up into the darkness of the sky. He could see no stars tonight, but the far off sounds of thunder told the jock that was so because it was suppose to rain tonight.

Dash had no clue what to do without the cell phone he conveniently left on top his desk in his bedroom. There was no way he could get it now either.

His father had told him not to come back until his cleared his head.

The boy couldn't help the sneer that came to his face, he wouldn't be coming back until Monday then. One glance at his father and the jock would surely deck his old man simply because he had such a hard time reeling in his anger that his father caused. The bubble of rage that constricted his throat and made it hard for him to articulate intelligent speech was still there and he breathed him deeply, trying and failing to pop it. He couldn't think well when angry, and he didn't have anything to help relieve him of it either.

The image of a scrawny black haired sixteen year old flash briefly in his mind. But it was two days until the next school day and he was sure he couldn't just walk over to the dweeb's home and punch his stupidly bright lights out just because.

"Dash?" a voice questioned in a familiar boyish way that made Dash scowl. Dark blue eyes pinned down the skinny form of none other than his own personal punching bag. The last person he wanted to even look at in his current predicament.

Danny Fenton.

Tonight he was wearing a sleeveless hoodie he had left unzipped over a black tank top and pants that for once, weren't falling off his puny hips. He still wore his ratty sneakers though. He stood a few feet away from the bench with his hands in his pockets and a curious expression clear as crystal in his bright blue eyes.

Dash jerked his head away and the image of the boy left his sight as he focused back on the starless sky with a potent glare. The heavens felt like fucking with him tonight apparently.

"Whad'ya want _Fentina_?" he grunted. He wanted the loser to leave him, he still had to figure out where to go, and his friends' parents wouldn't like him coming over without any prier warning. And he could throw the idea of staying over at Paulina's out the window with how crazy protective he is of his little girl.

"Umm…" came that small, unsure voice of Fentons. The jock could practically feel the wimps eyebrows furrow. "It's like…11:42 at night Dash? What are you doing out so late?" he questioned.

Dash rolled his eyes as he sat up straighter and leered at him. The smaller teen stood with shoulders lax and weightconcentrated on one leg. It almost made him look confident to be out here so late and for some reason that irked him. Fenton was a weak wimp who could throw even a single punch. If anything, the guy should be far more nervous.

"None of your damn business Fenturd, I could say the same to you. You're a pretty easy target for mobbing."

Danny shrugged.

"I see your point, but seriously, the park isn't a very safe place to be doing…whatever it is you're doing here." Fenton walked a few steps closer with that same air of curiosity that irked him right this moment. Couldn't the loser just leave him to his own problems.

"And I still think it's none of your damn business." He snapped with a stubborn cross of his arms. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but a cold drop of water falling from the sky, shortly followed by many more promptly shut the boy's mouth.

If Dash's mood was sour before, his shout of absolute torment made sure he looked as if he was told Casper High's football team wasn't going to make it to regional's this year. From the corner of his eye he saw the loser flinch his bright blue eyes and face the sky as well.

"Hey uh…" he murmured. "If you want…my house has a spare room, you can stay there for the night if you want." He offered. The act actually gave the Baxter pause as he stood from his perch on the bench and stared hard at Fenton as if there was some catch.

"Why do you think I need a place to stay overnight, huh?" the jock sneered, his head tilted upward just so he could look under his nose at the shorter sixteen year old the way he normally did when he was about to start something with him.

Fentina didn't speak for a minute and Dash suspected he was trying to find a reason himself for such an offer, and to his own bully no less. Thunder boomed from over head and the rain started coming down in a harder, colder sheet that soaked his hair through until his bangs drooped over his dark eyes.

Fentons own unkempt, just got out of bed hair was starting to frame his unhealthily pale cheeks. The boy finally decided to answer with a shrug.

"You just look like you aren't going to be going home anytime soon and I can't just leave you out here to wallow in whatever puddle of misery you've found yourself in."

Dash raised a brow and the teenager gave him that stupid, lopsided smile.

"And I'm not nearly as mean to others as you are. Come on, my home is just a block away from the park." He offered and pointed in the direction of the street.

Pursing his lips into a thin line he watched Fenton start passed him and mulled over the choices he had in his head. There weren't very many so the decision was simple: Sleep in the rain, or stomach through a night in the local loony home.

Dash easily caught up with the speed walking loser. Crazy ghost hunters seemed like a cake walk to deal with, at least he wouldn't be cold.

The walk was quick and silent, Fenton didn't bother to speak except when his cell phone rang and he spoke a few words to whoever was on the other line, promising to explain once he got home. Dash was just a little relieved he had the tact not to ask why he'd rather go somewhere that wasn't his own home and he didn't feel Fenton needed to know.

The neon lights of the FentonWorks sign was seen before the actual building came into view and the two ran the rest of the way to the front door.

Dash couldn't help but notice the tiny fact that the weakest punk he knew had kept up with him. It raised an eye brow, but since Fenton didn't seem to really notice he filed away that bit of information and left him unlock the door and walk in. Dash followed closely behind.

No sooner did the blond close the door did he hear a feral roar coming from the kitchen. Dash blinked and turned to his host for an explanation. Did a ghost start attacking the home or something?!

The black haired boy had the decency to look mildly annoyed before walking down the short hall to peek his head into the kitchen. Dash followed and couldn't help the surprised gasp from leaving his mouth. The jumpsuit clad Mrs. Fenton stalked from one side of the kitchen to the other with an electric blue glowing net. Her goggles were lifted over her eyes and her purple eyes glared annoyingly at whatever was floating above her head and making those animalistic sounds.

"Mom…please tell me you did not mix up the ectoplasm on the counter with your meatloaf again." Fenton groaned. Dash made a disgusted look at his classmate, who promptly ignored him as his mother let out a battle cry before flipping into the air to catch the glowing hunk of raw meat that glared daggers at the woman with unnaturally red eyes. She made a triumphant sound through her nose and Dash began to question his decision.

"Oh, you know how your father likes to forget to label those containers." Mrs. Fenton sighed as she turned to face her son with a pleasant smile. Violet eyes flickered to Dash then with surprise.

"Oh, why Dash Baxter, I was unaware you would be coming over tonight. Danny, what happened to you, Sam, and Tucker heading out to the movies tonight?" she asked curiously. Dash blinked at this and turned to his classmate, he hadn't even bothered to think he had something to do before the loser found him all alone.

Danny gave his mom a tight smile as he scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the theater to meet up with them when I ran into Dash..uh, mom, do you think he could stay over for the night?" Danny laughed a nervous sounding laugh as he looked up at his mom through his thick bangs that had flattened over his eyes from the rain. His mother seemed to frown in thought as she stared down at the teenagers before setting her free hand over her hip.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. Be a dear and show Dash to the bathroom, you both are absolutely drenched and we cannot let him catch a cold." She told her son who nodded.

"Oh, and dinner will be ready in thirty—" the net behind her wriggled as the haunted meatloaf growled. "…Dinner will be ready in an hour boys, so go clean up and relax." She smiled before making her way be towards the oven to threaten the demonic raw meat.

Danny lead the blond up the stairs even as the jock stared unsurely back towards the kitchen. Dash could feel the boy's eyes on him and he desided to send his own odd look to Fenton. He shrugged.

"Don't worry, humans that accidentally consume ectoplasm in small amounts suffer no lasting ill effects." He tried to reassure and opened a door between one with a 'Keep Out' sign on the left and another on the left with science stickers on one corner. The must have been Fenton and Jazz's rooms respectively.

The middle room was the guest room Fentonio had mentioned and walked in to a clean, minty smelling room. Dash looked around to small bedroom. It was normal, for the most part, the walls were painted a pleasant light green with a mirror hanging over a small dresser off to one side of the window covered by white curtains. The bed was a twin sized and looked like the bed was just made. There was a bedside table and lamp too.

Dash watched the youngest Fenton pull something from one of the drawers before handing them to him. Dash gave him a questioning look.

"Some spare clothes, the bathroom is the white door to the right before the stairs that lead up to the observatory." Fenton explained before walking out. Dash furrowed his brows until he heard a door open and close and he suspected the boy went to his own room to change.

Ok…this was getting very weird.

He was Fen-toads bully last time he checked. He and the jock hated each other too last time he remembered. Leaving the room to walk down the hall to the door he was told would lead to the bathroom Dash tried to wrap his mind around his current situation and Fentons attitude so far. Instead of shaking, flinching in fear, or downright not even offering him a place to stay the night, Fenton had been pretty…nice? He didn't question him about him being out without his friends, he even went so far as to open his doors to him and he acted as if, well, as if he didn't just offer his school bully a place to sleep.

In fact, he hadn't even bat an eyelash asking his mom to let him stay or giving him dry clothes.

Dash scowled as he felt warm water warm up his cold toes. Had he really looked that helpless outside? Was it pity that drove Fenton to help him? Dash shook the water from his hair in denial. The dork had said it himself, even if Dash wanted to deny it. Fenton just wasn't as cruel to others as he apparently was.

And oddly enough, the blond could believe that. Didn't mean he was comfortable with this though.

The sweat pants he was given fit him comfortably surprising enough, the shirt was a bit tight, but he could deal with it. Walking back down the hall he found himself in front of his hosts' bedroom door. Furrowing his brows he grasped the knob. He supposed he should thank the loser.

Dash didn't open it very far before he heard Fentons voice on the other side.

"Sorry about that, I know we had a patrol planned for the night…but I sorta ran into something that bothered me." Was Fentons voice as he heard a huff of annoyance. It sounded kind of muffled and crackly, Dash assumed he was talking to his other loser friends through speaker phone.

"Oh?" it was Goth Chicks voice. "And what's this troubling thing that caught your attention when we should be out inspecting that new sighting Vlad warned you about?"

Dash frowned as the words sank in. Didn't Mrs. Fenton say her son was going to see a movie? Whats this about a patrol? What was sighted?

Fenton shuffled around before he answered. Dash opened the door just a little wider to get a peek into the bedroom and almost sputtered in disbelief at the scene before him. Blue eyes looked wide eyed at the shorter man as he talked to the cell phone placed on his bedside table. Fenton himself was standing over a pile of clothes piled up on his unmade bed. He was shirtless. That in itself wasn't such a big deal until Dash realized he wasn't all skin and bones thin as he had always previously thought.

Yeah, the teenager was shinny as all hell, but he wasn't lanky, his form surprisingly lithe. Dash watched rounded shoulders shake in an amused chuckle from something his friends said on the other line and muscles in his back he never knew Fenton had flexed. Standing up straighter, Dash watch his thin arms pull a clean white shirt over his pale, slim waist.

Unconsciously, Dash gulped. Mortification washed over him then as he slapped a hand over his eyes. Oh god, was he seriously just checking him out? No. Bad Dash. You don't check people like Fen-toad out and gulp.

"Whoa!" The sudden exclamation from inside Fenton room made the blond jump. His shame turned into embarrassment that he was just discovered creeping behind another man's' door. Awkwardly glancing back towards the crack in the door leading to the inside Dash watched a tentative smile reach Fentons lips as he glanced towards the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone Danny, Dash Baxter is in your home?!" It was Techno Geek who spoke this time as the Goth chick squawked about something in the backgrounds.

"Yeah…" it was the long and drawn out answer from Fenton.

"Did you fall on your head before leaving tonight? Because I wanna know what bright idea you had to invite him to your house where your parents keep a lot of potentially harmful items in arms reach." Tucker sighed a huge sigh.

"Hey…I couldn't just leave him there, the guy looked miserable. And despite any thoughts I have for the idiot, I'm too nice for my own good."

"Tucker, we're talking to the kid who invited his archenemy into his home after a year of plotting to kill his father without any explanation then too…This isn't as hard to believe as I want to think at the moment." Sam sounded like she was rolling her eyes and as much as that put more questions into his mind, Dash really did not want to know what they meant by any of that.

"Look, it's only for tonight, I'm sure. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow night. Putting off the search for one more night shouldn't be too bad, right?" Fenton assured, Dash heard his friends reluctantly agree.

"Danny just…" Goth chick started. "be careful around him ok?" she pleaded.

"Sam, I'm fine, really. I hardly feel any pain from that last encounter; the ectoburns have all ready healed, if Dash tries something it's not something I know I can't handle." He reassured again before saying good bye and hanging up.

Before Dash even had an idea of what to do the door opened up and a surprised Fenton stared up at an equally surprised Dash. The two stared at each other without a sound. In an attempt to say something scathing, if only to return to a mood he was familiar with around the smaller teenager Mrs. Fenton's voice called from downstairs.

"Boys, dinner is ready!"

That seemed to snap Fenton out of his daze, because he pushed awkwardly around Dash before running clumsily down the flight of stairs. Dash gulped once more before running a hand down his face to rid himself of everything he had just seen and heard.

He really just did not want to know.

Dinner with the Fentons was…odd. Dash eyed the glowing green mound of baked meat with suspicion as Mrs. Fenton sliced through it while telling her husband to put down what Dash could only describe as a giant bazooka to set the table. All the while their son would slouch in his chair as if wanting to disappear while his mother asked the two boys how school was going. Fenton simply grunted and poked his share of the once very violent meatloaf while Dash had was cohearced into one word answers because…he had to admit, the freaky ghost hunting mom who apparently knew some kind of martial arts made him a little nervous.

Fenton's father was painfully oblivious as he chatted along with his wife about whatever that giant bazooka thing was suppose to do.

The moment the thick man mention the resident ghost boy though, and trying it out of him Dash noticed their son get uncomfortably tense and the color in his cheeks drained. After that, the glowing meatloaf was shoveled into his mouth without another thought.

Fenton excused himself from the table shortly afterwards, and Dash not wanting to stay a moment longer as the two ghost fanatics discussed it, followed closely behind.

Fenton closed the door to his room as Dash stood, not entirely sure of what to do, in the center of the bedroom. He glanced around to blue painted walls with posters of what he assumed were Fentons favorite bands and movies. There was a collection of Dead Teacher premeire posters and one of the Dumpty Humpty band from freshman year when they held a concert at Casper High on the day Summer vacation started. There was a shelf on his bookshelf dedicated solely to rocket models and books on space exploration, in fact, Dash took a closer look at the bookshelf and realized, for a kid that failed almost every pop quiz and test given in Casper High, Danny Fenton had a very large book collection.

Ones on space, planets, stars, travel, even history.

Ghosts and mythology; he guessed with a family with ghost hunting parents their kids were sure to have volumes on the subject.

One shelf in particular though held thick binders and notebooks labeled with names and dates he didn't quite understand. _Ember, Skulker, Youngblood, Desiree…Vlad…_ so many others also added to the collection, but his inspection was cut short be the clearing of someones throat. Dash had just about forgotten that he was alone with Fenton in his room and turned back to the teenager. Dark blue eyes narrowed in on him as he shifted nervously in his spot.

Dash was starting to not understand a thing about this kid be liked to shove into lockers and torment on a regular bases.

"Um…sooo." Fenton looked around his space as if to look for a rock to disappear under. And now, Dash felt the same as he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to do now that they were pretty much alone.

"Um, I'm just going to…do homework, yeah, homework…" Fenton cleared his throat again before bending down to sort through the textbooks and folders in his backpack. With his back once again to Dash the confused blonds' gaze faltered to the stripe of pale skin that peaked through the shirt that rode up his back. The baggy fleece pajama pants the boy wore even rode a tad too low around his hips that Dash had to find purchase on the computer desk behind him and take a seat in the chair.

This was ridiculous and so messed up. He wished he had his phone, he needed Kwan. Kwan would know what to do, what to say to his friend who struggled from either wailing on the guy not even five feet away from him because he had the audacity to tease him like this, or downright running out of the Fentons' home and begging his dad to let him back home and deny everything that was said in the explosion of an argument that left him here. In Fentons home. Alone with him in his bedroom. And learning about the little twist in his gut and knot in his throat.

Dash was not pleased.

And Kwan was the only logical voice of reason he could fall back on when the Baxter felt some kind of undeniable urge to do something he most definitely shouldn't if it meant exposing what turned the jock on.

Fenton was on his bed now, oblivious to the jocks silent war with himself.

It made him want to punch the damn loser.

Dash sat there, staring at anything but the teenager laying on his stomach doing his homework until the beating of his heart became too heavy, his palms too sweaty. The chair clattered as he stood abruptly and caught the attention of large icy blue eyes that starred up at his questioningly.

Dash gulped.

"I'm just—I'm going to bed." He muttered quickly as he made a bee line for the door.

"Uh, good night then." Fenton called back before Dash slammed the door closed with more strength than he probably needed to.

Out in the hallway he heard Fenton sigh in that way he knew he did when Dash didn't immediately shove him into a locker before walking to the first class of the day.

Bringing his hands up to his face the jock bit his lip to keep him from screaming before heaving his own put upon sigh and walking into the guest room. Closing the door he found himself in the bed quickly with the covers pulled back. Taking a deep breath he learned the pillow case smelled of fabric softener and a bit of mint.

How did they do that by the way?

Probably ectoplasm, they seem to get that in everything if tonight's dinner wasn't anything too different from a normal one for the Fenton's.

Dash fell into a not so deep sleep. His mind kept replaying everything his father and he yelled about. The conversations Kwan told him it was no big deal and Paulina grinning in triumph because she was so sure she had realized it before even Dash knew it about himself.

Dash Baxter was attracted to men.

* * *

 **So I listened to a lot of Ellie Goulding and Lana Del Ray while writing this.**


	2. Saterday

**I can't agree with the review by Guest who has an issue with my use of italics or numbers. But they were entitled to their opinion so I can't say they're wrong or right, but do try to find something other than that and my lack of impeccable detail to constitute a story for any kind of sucking. I would have liked to know what else you must have had a hard time with concerning my fic that really grated on your nerves, were there too many mistakes. Did I repeat 'him', 'his', 'he', or 'Fenton' too much? Where the characters not believable? Was there no chemistry between Danny and Dash?**

 **This was my first time writing a pairing of two men, after all.**

 **But enough rambling, I hope this chapter is a little more to their tastes…I'm keeping the specific use of italics though.**

* * *

 _FentonWorks: Saturday_

Shifting under clean smelling sheets a large, muscular arm pulled the blankets over his head in an attempt to block out whatever that repetitive buzzing in his ear was. Through the covers Dash groaned tiredly as the noise permeated through his warm shield. In a last ditch effort to hold onto the comfortable feeling of sleep he pressed his pillow over his blond head.

The buzzing still broke through however, and a moment more there was a yawn that came from somewhere outside the hall. Dash blinked the sleep from his eyes as sleep continued to evade him. He huffed as he turned over on his back to stare up at the white ceiling of the Fenton guest bedroom. As Dash woke his hearing sharpened, the buzzing coming at repetitive intervals that he realized was an alarm clock.

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand he sighed until he heard the faint sound of shuffling outside his door and then a soft knock.

He raised a questioning brow and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge.

"Dash, this is Mrs. Fenton. Do you think you could wake up Danny for breakfast." Came the tired lilt of Fenton's mother. Gulping, but finding his throat dry, Dash stood and walked up to the door and opened it to come face to face with the curvy woman. Her impeccably groomed bob was brushed neatly dispite the early hour; she had not slept in her teal ghost hunting jumpsuit. She wore a slept in set of pajama's with little green ghosts printed on the pants and button up shirt.

She gave the young man a polite smile as she met his blue eyes. For a moment Dash could have sworn he saw a look that regularly crossed her sons face too, amusment. Unconsciously, he shook his head and gave the mother a tired smile.

"No problem Mrs. F, I'm guessing that's his alarm clock going off?" Dash pointed his thumb in the direction of her sons' closed bedroom door where the racket was coming from. The red headed mother sighed as she put an ungloved hand to cup her cheek in.

"I just don't understand sometimes, he sets his clock yet never bothers to actually wake up to it. I swear, that boy sleeps like the dead." The woman said, a frown upon her lips gave away her worry for a moment before it curled up. Just about the entire Casper High body was familiar with the supposed troublemaker Fenton was.

Dash never really paid much mind to it, half the time it was mostly him and his friends passing the blame to him. No one wanted the schools money makers to be forced of the team for a season anyways. Last year the jock never really gave much heed to it, he didn't care that the nut cash families youngest took all the blame. As long as he got to do what he wanted, Fenton could disappear off the face of the earth.

That is…until his hormones caught up with him the moment Dash noticed Danny Fenton turned sixteen.

"Tell him it's a French toast Saturday and I'm sure he'll spring up real quick." She mentioned before turning to continue down the hall and to the ground floor.

Glancing over to the door that lead into Fenton's room and gave himself a sly smirk. Sure, he hasn't really touched the guy in a bully sort of since the first week of Sophomore year, but that doesn't stop the troublemaker in Dash from peeking through to tease the blue eyed boy.

Finding himself in front of the door, the teenager cracked the bedroom door open and peeked through silently. Though in hindsight, with the noise happening in the guys' room he was pretty sure he didn't have to worry about waking him up too early.

Standing next to his bed, Dash turned off the clock alarm then cast his dark blue eyes towards the lump hiding under a thick comforter. Slowly, so as not to disturb the boy breathing deeply in sleep, he hooked his hand under the edge of the covers and pulled it down until a head of chaotic black hair sticking up in all different directions appeared in his sight.

The bully pulled the blanket down farther and had to hold his free hand over his mouth to stifle a snort at the sight before him.

Fenton was there, obviously, eyes closed and breathing even; his thin form was curled into himself with a pillow firmly between him with pale arms that hinted of more muscle than he had at fourteen wrapped around it. Dash would never admit it, but it was kind of cute.

The upward twitch of his lips was forced down. He needed to stop this, whatever it was that was happening to him. That little tickle in his throat, that girlish fluttering that all his favorite romance novels described. It had only been one day since he hadn't attempted to lay a violent hand on the teenager before him and no matter how much he would admit to liking men there was no way in hell he would start seriously admitting he thought Danny Fenton of all people were cute…So, he takes back his previous statement.

Dan—Fenton wasn't cute. He wasn't cute yesterday night in his tight fitted jeans, he was cute lying on his stomach on his bed with a pencil pressed against his lips, and he most certainly wasn't cute curled up in a little ball hugging a pillow with a rocket ship pillowcase.

Dash stared a little longer at the sleeping form, more than he should have really when trying to convince himself he really shouldn't continue with his train of thought. Instead, the muscular football player lifted his arms, a sneaky smirk on his face as he got ready to give Fenton the scare of a life time.

Opening his mouth, he got ready to shout out one big 'BOO'.

He lurched forward, ready to strike. But then, something else struck him first.

It happen far more quickly than he could have ever predicted from a guy so unlikely to defend himself in the past. One moment he was leaning in close, ready to pounce, the next, a pale fist came crashing down on his cheek with enough force to actually throw him back on his ass.

Dash brought a hand to his cheek just as he let out a hiss of pain. His mind rattled and eyes blink in disbelief as he sat on the bedroom floor with his legs spread about and shoulders tense. Fenton, _the_ Fenton, had just punched him, Dash Baxter, in the face, with the force of what he could only describe as a freight train. And worst of all, he had been asleep when he did it.

A tanned finger brush against his tinder flesh and he felt himself wince. It was going to leave one hell of a bruise to.

His eyes darted up to see if Fenton was still so dead to the world. However, sitting pin straight, with his hair screaming anarchy and his tank top rumpled and slept in was Fenton. He was wide eyed and left with his jaw hanging open at the sight he woke up to. No doubt confused as to why Dash of all people was tending to his wounded cheek and as of right now, wounded pride.

"Dash!?" Fenton finally gasped out after his flopping lips found how to release speech again. "Did you seriously just try to sneak up on me?" he asked like it was the craziest thing in the world.

And a part of him was starting to think so. But the other just felt the lithe boy just got in a lucky punch. Dash felt himself scowl by habit.

"What the hell was that Fenton?" he seethed as he stood back on his feet to tower over the smaller boy. However, there was no flinch or tensing on Fenton's part, the boy showed anything but fear. In fact, Dash furrowed his brow, vivid blue eyes were alert and pinned right on him. Like a panther about to leap onto his prey.

Dash forced his body not to shiver at the unwavering gaze that locked him in place and made him swallow his words. This Fenton was someone he wasn't very use to, was this what he was like in a place he was comfortable with? He heard once, animals that were usually skittish and nervous in places they were uncomfortable it. Yet, when placed in a familiar environment their whole attitude could change.

Dash shook away his thoughts for now, he didn't like what his mind was coming up with.

"If you were already up you should have just said so!" The jock ground out.

Light blue eyes flashed with an unreadable expression before their owner sighed tiredly. Throwing his legs over the edge of his bed then ran a hand through thick, messy locks of black hair.

"I wasn't, I just have good instincts." The Fenton grumbled before looking up at him with that same alertness that put the jock on edge.

"So?" he asked.

Dash crossed him arms, a wrinkle in his brow. Fenton threw his hands up in defeat.

"Why did you wake me up at…" Fenton spared a glance over to the alarm clock that started this shit. His eyes squinted in annoyance. "A quarter after nine?"

"Your mom said it was French toast Saturday." Dash shrugged.

Just like Mrs. Fenton had said, her son straightened up sharply before big blue eyes cornered him. The shorter sixteen year old grabbed hold of Dash's arm. A silence washed over them and for a moment, Dash hoped the guy wouldn't punch him again. Because it freaking hurts.

"Seriously?" he whispered to the jock. Dash looked down at the deathly serous expression on his classmates face.

"Uhh, yeah?"

That big dopy grin that made Fenton look like a puppy or something spread across his face just then before patting the jock on his right arm.

"Yes! I've been waiting three weeks to have moms French toast again!" the boy cheered. Dash watched the childlike glee take over the person he had regularly stuffed in a locker, it was odd.

The expressions he normally saw when confronted with Fenton's presence was always tense and hurried. The bullied simply asking him to get whatever torture the other had planned done quickly so they could go about their day. Watching the teenager prance happily out of his room was a vast difference from the dull looks, apathetic eyes or distracted mutters that normally came with the two being within the same vicinity of each other.

It was French toast Saturday and Fenton was acting like a kid in a candy store with big eyes and bright smiles.

A big hand couldn't help control the smile that hid behind it. Was Fenton really like this? When he wasn't at school or running off skipping his classes? Dash walked out into the hall and towards the stairs.

Was this the loser that never complained or cried these past two years while he and his friends constantly harassed and belittled him? Was he really this excitable?

There was no dark look of annoyance; there was nothing that rooted him to the spot in fear because here in this brick building was where Fenton was Fenton. Or at least, the Fenton that didn't get tormented by petty bullying.

Entering the kitchen Dash was privy to a black haired teenager dancing like a fool with a stack of plates in his hand as his mother stood by the stove dunking wheat bread into a bowl of milk and eggs. It looked like any other Saturday morning for a family.

From behind him, the towering bear that was Jack Fenton walked into the kitchen. Dash had almost yelped. He had never really seen Jack Fenton up close before. Sure, he had known the man was huge, but seeing this as the first time he ever really saw the man outside the basement or driving the family death trap Dash admitted to himself that even he was intimidated by the sheer bulk of the man.

The father yawned, still half asleep before sitting at the table. He wished his son and wife good morning and started rambling about all the prototypes in what the Fenton's apparently called a lab that needed to be retested.

Was this really the home of the Fenfreaks? Crazy ghost hunting parents with an underachieving son and genius daughter who wanted nothing to do with them? Dash walked over to the table when Danny looked up with a big smile and waved him over. He took a seat and the boy set a plate down for him before taking the one next to him. Dash blinked up at the pajama clad family in what he could only describe as confusion.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Fenton brought over a pile of freshly made French toast, the scent of cinnamon, warm bread and maple syrup filled the space. Her husband dug in immediately while their son waited as his mother filled the plate.

Dash felt a little out of his element as he sat down to the warm breakfast of the family everyone else in town had condemned and ignored and whose son he bullied constantly as a freshman. He stared at the parents. Jack was talking animatedly with his wife about the list of inventions they had that still needed fine tuning before they could be considered for on field use. Their son listened quietly as he ate what Dash believed to be his second slice of cinnaminy goodness that was Mrs. Fentons cooking.

Dash almost forgot though, as soon as he looked around the table.

"Hey, Fenton, where's your sister?" Dash poked him with a syrup sticky fork. Fenton glared down at where the fork had poked him and wiped the syrup of his arm with a napkin.

"Jazz? She's over in Wisconsin with a…friend of the family to check out the university there. She'll be home tomorrow." He shrugged and continued to eat happily.

With breakfast done and dishes in the dishwasher Mrs. Fenton turned to the two boys as Jack left through a thick metal door in the kitchen that lead to the basement.

"Danny, your father and I will be leaving the lab in your care while we go out for a bit, ok?" Mrs. Fenton started as her son looked up from the television in the room across from the kitchen he and the boy were watching.

Dash caught Fenton's eye for a moment, something passed through them that had the blond frowning.

"Uh, sure mom, anything that I should check that needs to stay stabilized?"

A puzzled look crossed Dash's face, did Fenton even know what he was talking about?

There was a short pause before the older woman's voice spoke again.

"Yes, you should know which ones they are, I labeled them, just don't go opening the jars or you might contract another ghost bug."

"Gotcha, check labeled jars, don't open. Should I not tap the glass either?" He listed off with a mischievous grin when the sound of heavy doors opened in the kitchen. Fenton's parents told them good bye and that there was something in the freezer that can be warmed up for dinner. With the sound of the front door closing then locking Dash was well and truly alone with the growing enigma that was Danny Fenton.

Sitting back into the couch with the blond he didn't look at all ruffled after being asked to check on whatever dangerous experiment his parents had going on.

"Wait, your parents have a lab?" Dash did a double take as Danny gave him a condescending smirk.

"Well duh, you didn't think my parents kept the welder and dangerous ghost hunting weapons in the living room where just any crazed up fruitloop could get to it, did you?" The boy shrugged as if it was no big deal. For a moment, Dash had to remember with a family like his, stuff like a lab under the house really must not faze him at all. Weirdo.

Fenton didn't bother to speak after his one snarky remark of the day; Dash didn't feel up to saying much either. He didn't really know what to say. Dash and the other teenager had never been in a predicament that would bring them into such proximity to each other while alone. How was he supposed to act? Unlike Fenton, who seemed to be taking the fact that he invited the bully into his home is stride, Dash was floundering around inside his mind for any idea on how to act. He wasn't used to being this quite around someone.

Him and his friends were loud and always actively bouncing around each other. With guys, like his best friend Kwan, he was so use to all the different things they talked about. Sports, school, girls, they had so much in common that they could talk with each other for hours before they decided what to do next. Paulina and he, they go way back. She was probably the only girl he could really deal with jumping on his back and ordering him around like a pack mule as they laughed about something funny her grandmother said.

But Fenton.

Dark eyes wandered over to the contently silent form on the other side of the couch as they flipped through the channels of their TV.

Fenton was another matter. He didn't know him, didn't know his likes or dislikes, or what he liked to talk about. He didn't know if he could rough house like the rest of the jocks on his football team. He wasn't even sure if he even wanted to talk with him. Maybe the silent treatment was just his way of hoping this strange turn of events ended quickly.

"So" came the drawn out sigh of the boy currently plaguing his mind. "Are you going to say something, or just stare at me all day? Because I do not enjoy it."

Dash blinked and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Uhhh…"

He watched Danny give him a dubious look. Dash threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Look, I don't know what to say at all ok!? I'm in the home of the guy I would torment all of freshman year and he's acting as if none of it ever happened!" Dash exclaimed with a pointed glare towards his current conundrum.

Danny had the audacity to look confused for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh.

"I told you before Dash. I'm not mean like you, of course I would help."

"Yeah—but…" Dash dropped his head into his hands and stayed like that until he could feel Danny's icy blue eyes boring holes into him.

"Why? How?" he groaned.

"I'm not sure what you're asking Dash?" Fenton questioned.

"How can you be so…so nice? So, I don't know, good? And why?" his large hands rubbed his face before looking up at the teenager sitting across the couch with him. Hard eyes studied the tilt of Danny's head and the way his brow furrowed in open confusion. His hosts vivid eyes showed all of what he could possibly be feeling. It was amazing just how open the boy seemed right now with his emotions. Was Fenton always like that?

"Look," a pale hand found its way to Dash's shoulder. Through the warmth of Dash's own body he felt a distinct shiver crawl down his spine from Fenton's cool hand. "I don't know what you're expecting me to say. I mean, yeah, you bullied me. A lot. But, the thing is…I don't hate you." Blue clashed with blue as Dash was caught in that clear crystal that shined with a simple truth.

"I got hurt by you, humiliated more than once…But I've never been the type to keep grudges for something as petty as a bully doing what a bully does." He shrugged before that lopsided smile made an appearance. And Dash couldn't really understand how, or why, but it made him give the boy a smile of his own.

"Geez Fenton…were you always so...—"

"Forgiving? Selfless? Foolish?" he suggested with a growing smile.

"Yeah, let's go with one of those." Dash snorted. Dash kept his eyes on Danny until both couldn't help a short bought of laughter. The chill of the black haired teenagers hand quickly left the blonds shoulder then as the two tried to collect themselves.

They sit in a comfortable companionship then with the television in the background playing some Saturday morning cartoon. Dash was just starting to get the strange feeling in his stomach to settle down when he noticed Fenton getting to his feet. He stretched, the tank top he was still wearing rod up and Dash found himself glancing down to see the hem of his low riding pajama pants.

"Uh, what are you doing Fenton?" Dash cleared his throat as the other walked around the couch.

Looking back at him, Fenton gave him that snarky smile that made him look like the troublemaker the school deemed him to be.

"Well. My mom did tell me I have lab experiments to check on, Dash…And before you ask, no you cannot go down into the lab, too dangerous for someone not accustomed to it." The boy raised up a deceptively thin arm as if to wave the blond off as he started to lift himself off the couch. But Dash wasn't going to have none of that.

If there was suppose to be a super cool laboratory right under his feet that's owned by the crazy ghost hunters in town, he wanted to see it. However, the look their youngest child was giving him as he looked down at the blonds sitting form told another story.

It was hard getting use to this new and hardly threatened home version of Fenton. Unconsciously he felt a hand reach up to rub his bruised chin from earlier this morning.

"Come on, if you're so familiar with all the doodads then just tell me not to touch it! I mean, it isn't everyday you get to see a secret laboratory that everyone in town suspects actually exists. And I'll probably follow you down even though you just warned me not to."

Danny looked like he wanted to complain and reject the idea. However, in the end, he gave one of those big put upon sighs and shrugged.

"Fine, just no flash photography and keep your hands to yourself." Dash catches up easily to the other as they walk into the kitchen and long, pale arms pull open the thick metal door at the end of the room like it was any other wooden one from inside the town house.

He looked back at Dash with another pointed look.

"I mean it Dash, please don't touch anything. The lab isn't some playpen, we have things that can cause some serious harm to both human's and ghosts alike."

Dash waved his hand to the side in childish impatience.

"I'm not stupid Fenton, I heard you the first time. Now are you going to take me down there or not?"

Fenton rolled his eyes and lead then down the stairs.

The lab, to Dash's utter amassment, was something he never imagined. Shiny, sleek metal reinforced a room much larger than what the ground floor covered; he was sure by the width of the space it reach under the neighboring buildings and the road too. The space was an open floor plan and harsh florescent lights as well as tall, cylindrical containers that lined the walls illuminated the space the full length. The containers filled with questionable green goo like substance that threw an eerie green light across the shelves and weapons—also of questionable use—that lined the walls.

Dash stood at the foot of the stairs in a dumb founded stupor as Fenton walked through the lab with an uncomfortable familiarity and headed off to the side that did not have what looked to be the entrance to a place beyond the lab. It was closed with what he thought must be another obnoxiously thick metal door with hazard tape around the perimeter of it.

The jock decided he wanted nothing to door with it and rushed over to where he saw Fenton disappear too without looking at where exactly he was going. Feeling a chill run down his spine, he didn't stop before bumping harshly into the thin frame of Fenton. The other made a strangled sound as something clattered, then sighed. Dash turned behind him in time for a flash of neon green to glare at him. Dash gave a startled gasp before bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. When he opened them again it was just a cold blue that chilled him to the bone as Fenton lifted the container in his hands that hand toppled over that moment he bumped into his host.

Dash had the courtesy to look apologetically as he stepped back some to sit in a metal chair that was tucked under the durable looked examination table. With a muttered apology, Fenton set the container back onto the container and pulled out a clip board and pen from somewhere.

Dash didn't pay much attention to what it was that Fenton did as he took the time to look around some more. A few more durable tables formed a row of three. One of them was filled with beakers and test tubes of all sorts with different colored liquids.

"Man…" he sighed. "Your parents really are crazy mad scientists aren't they?" he said off handedly. Fenton grunted, thought it sounded neither of a denial or affirmation.

"My parents can be…easily excitable…and biased in their scientific study is all." The black haired youth sighed as he scribbled something down without looking at his current companion.

"However, if you're wondering if it's even legal to do the things they do then, yes. My parents are fully certified geniuses. They got the Doctorates and PhD's and all that jazz."

Dash couldn't help but whistle as he laid an elbow on the table so his head could rest in his hand.

"You'd never imagine, what with your old man's habit of driving that giant contraption you call an RV like a crazy person."

Fenton shrugged and continued to work, it cast the lab in utter silence once more and Dash gulped dryly. He turned from avoiding the boy to watching him as he wrote. His cold eyes were fully attentive of the goop floating in their containers like it was a lava lamp. Something about it didn't sit well with Dash—not the goop—but Danny. In school, the guy was tired and inattentive unless it was to make a sudden break for the door to run off to one of those infamous bathroom breaks. To see him actually studying something made him look out of his element. At least to the jock.

"What about you?"

Danny raised a brow as a sign he was listening.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Your parents are apparently geniuses, obviously your sister has the highest test scores in Casper High…what's up with you?"

Fenton was quiet for a long time after that. His impersonal expression faded into a small frown before he finished writing down what he needed and placed the clip board off to the side of the table. The teenager turned his chair away from the table so his back could lean on the edge. He gave a silent shrug.

"You've seen my test scores. I'm the black sheep of the family I suppose."

Dash scratched the back of his head in thought at that. Was that what he thought of himself compared to his family? Though…he could see why he would feel that way with such an overachieving sister like Jazz Fenton. Yet, his gut made that weird flip flop that he got around Fenton and he found he didn't quite think the guy should sell himself short.

"I can't say I really agree with that. There were plenty of times last year where I thought you were really smart…" as a joke he wrinkled his nose. "Ew, I can't believe I just called you smart."

Danny snorted with a disbelieving shake of him head.

"Yeah? Name one time this imaginary genius of mine reared its ugly head?"

"That time all our parents were kidnapped, you were the only one that kept a level head and even formed a rescue party." Dash pointed out.

"Anybody could have done that, I just supplied the weapons."

"Those pranks you use to pull on me…I'm still trying to figure out how all those teddy bears got into my locker."

Danny snorted at that one and Dash watched him crack a tiny smile. His own lips twitched.

"Childs play." He offered.

"Nope." Dash rejected. "Just your own, weird form of genius, at least, that's what I think."

"Wow. I think Hell has frozen over Dash. A use-to-be bully and his target having a conversation…and you're trying to list of my good points. Whatever did I do for karma to be so kind?" Danny replied in that snarky voice he knew so well.

"Shut up, Fenton, let me be nice to you."

The two glanced at each other then and couldn't help the light laughter that overwhelmed them.

"Hey…think I could stay another night. I still don't really feel up to facing my dad." Dash suddenly asked.

"Your dad? Is that why I found you down at the park? You had a fight with your dad?" Fenton asked curiously. Dash smacked his forehead and gave a silent curse to his sheer idiocy. Shit, he never mentioned why he didn't want to go home last night. He was trying to keep it under wraps and look what he went and did.

But it had been so damn natural to just spill in front of the other boy. It came out without Dash so much as thinking of the consequences. Giving a non committal grunt, the thicker set male ran a sweaty hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Geez…smooth Dash, you weren't suppose to just spill your guts."

A cold touch on his muscular bicep told him Fenton had put a hand on him in a soft, reassuring touch. It made the nerves in his arm go crazy and his eyes shut tight to let invisible nails run down his spine and flip his stomach like a pancake.

"You know, I won't say anything about it if you just want to talk." Danny murmured off to his side. His voice was soft and low and made Dash want to do whatever it told him too.

"Well I…"

"Yes?"

Dash sighed as he looked down at the innocently concerned face of his host. His eyes focused solely on the jock while his long fingers wrapped lightly around the blonds' arm and gave a reassuring squeeze. It made Dash gulp, for a split second his mind went completely blank as he focused on nothing but the plump, soft looking lips that were down turned into a frown.

Danny's lips looked so…

Nice?

Pale?

Yummy?

No… _kissable_.

It took what Dash suspected as three calls to him from Danny to bring his sudden train of thought to an abrupt halt as he looked back to the concerned sixteen year old.

"Uh..right—no, I'm good. Just spaced out there for a second, what were we talking about again?" Dash stuttered through his words as pink warmed his cheeks in a way he hoped Fenton never notice.

"Your daddy issues Dash?" Danny pointed out with a cheeky grin that made Dash want to give up articulating anything other than girly sigh.

"Right…calling it that won't help at all."

"Back to the point." Danny waved off Dash's complaint before sitting back up in his chair and, sadly, bringing his hand back to his lap.

Dash bit his lip before making another exasperated sound and started whatever this thing was. Fenton Therapy, maybe?

"So, let's say my dad isn't the most…open minded guy. He's a thick headed mule and my mom's pretty fed up with it at this point into their marriage—" Danny interrupted just then by lifting his hand in between the two of them.

"I'm not after gossip about your home situation Dash, just tell me what's got you borderline running away from home."

"…I sorta came out to my parent I don't plan on getting a girlfriend. Ever." Dash decided to spill in one fell swoop so he wouldn't have to drag out the oddity that was confiding in Fenton who was so damn easy to confide in.

"Dad got pissed, obviously, mom doesn't really mind…but me and dad got into an argument and he kicked me out saying not to come back until I've 'cooled off'"

Danny kind of sat there for a few seconds to blink before furrowing his brow and looked up confused.

"Uh, by come out, you mean…" he dragged out as his hands move around as if that would get the words out.

"Gay." Dash supplied with a shrug.

"Oh."

"…."

" _Oooooh!"_ The reaction was a bit slower than he'd have thought. But Dash couldn't really say he minded since he got to see the gears turning in his hosts vivid blue eyes before confusion morphed into realization. Then realization turned into embarrassment as the boy looked up at him with big, owlish eyes and his pale skin bloomed into the color of cherries all the way to his ears. Danny blinked up at him with a look that spoke volumes, all of which said nothing of disgust, or hatred.

But then again, Danny Fenton had never really been one to show any sort of hatred towards anyone, not even to the kids that liked to push him around.

Dash couldn't help the grateful smile that found its way to his lips as he waited for the boy to collect himself. It didn't take long, however, Fenton still wore a pleasant blush over his cheeks as he gave Dash one his own tiny smiles.

He had just started to say something when, from upstairs, they heard the front door open. Danny looked over Dash's shoulder to the stairs and shook his head.

"I guess we should head back up stairs. You don't want to get stuck listening to my dad's lab safety lecture."

"I'll take your word for it." Dash chuckled back as the two headed back into the kitchen with Danny, once again, leading the way. However, by some form of luck or really, really bad foot placement just as the thinner boy pushed open the door to greet his parents, Dash loses his balance and lurched towards Fenton with a yelp.

Danny, who heard started to turn around, but was too late to get out of the way. There was a clatter from the dishes set out on the kitchen counter and a pair off 'oof's' as Dash landed on top of Danny.

For a split second Dash's heart sped up until he could hear nothing but its beating as the sharp scent that was Fenton that made him think of ice and snow.

"Dan-o is there something you're not telling us?" Came the very loud and confused voice of Jack Fenton. Dash cried out as his face flooded red and lifted his chest off of Danny and the two looked up wide eyed in embarrassment at the towering bear that was holding the refrigerator door open, his gloved hand frozen just as it reached a plate of fudge.

Danny groaned under Dash as a hand rubbed his flushed face.

"This isn't what it looks like." The black haired teenager, then he groaned just as his mother walked in to see what all the commotion was about.

She stopped just as she got to the door frame and gave the two boys a look that warranted an explanation.

Dash should really get off of their son. And as he did, he waved his armed as if that would help explain the situation the two boys had found themselves in.

"I swear Mrs. F, I fell!"

* * *

 **I've come to accept that this story has no form and am just waiting until I can write this one scene in the last chapter of this.**


	3. Sunday

**And here's the final chapter to Weekend Love Affair guys! I gotta say, this story is more rambling then all my other ones if I'm being honest.**

 **Hopefully I'll have a more put together way of writing them by the time I post a short sequel I've already got planned for this fic. It'll only be just one short chapter and in Danny's POV. It'll be called '** _ **Monday Afternoon Anarchy**_ **'**

* * *

Despite the little mishap Saturday afternoon it did not take long to convince the Fenton's to let him stay another night. They did ask why it was he wanted to stay, however, after a few choice words from their son they agreed that it was his business alone and they would not pry unless he came to them. Dash gave a great smile of relief at that and felt all his nerves give at their words. His shoulders relaxed and he felt all around at ease with the Fenton's open concern and respect for his privacy.

The Fenton's were, for a lack of better words, a family that both made him uneasy and warmed him in a way his own never really had. Don't get him wrong. He wouldn't give up his mom for the world; she was the best and always made him feel like he could do anything. But the Fenton's, they didn't talk to him like he was a child, they talked to him as if he was an adult, they made him use his brain. Something, he would admit now, that he rarely ever used. He had to think before replaying to Maddie Fenton's sharp, analytical gaze.

And Jack, he knew now where Danny got those big, honest eyes that made you want to trust everything you had inside you to him. Jack was an over excitable man, showing off a bunch of his blueprints for weapon that have yet been started, yet Dash would fully admit the man was brilliant…If only because the father used so many scientific mumbo jumbo words to explain everything that Dash just gave up at following the man at one point and just started to nod along at acceptable times.

Danny had stayed in the kitchen as the whole one sided conversation took place and Dash tuned out his father at some point just to hear in rapt attention the blue eyed boy report to his mother about the stuff in the jars. His voice was soft and he paused often as if tripping over his own words to make his speech as simplistic as possible.

Dash had furrowed his brows at that. It almost sounded like the lower strung kid was trying to hide just how much he knew of the stuff from the lab. A part of him wanted to know why he was trying to hide the knowledge he had. Maybe it was an ethics thing? Scientists have issues with that kind of stuff, right? Wait—did that make Danny just as much of a genius as the rest of his family then? Ha! Just like he thought.

The blond didn't think too much of what he knew was the obvious while the out of norm family and he had lunch.

Danny sat next to him and he couldn't help the Goosebumps that formed over his arm as the boys' arm would brush against his.

Dash didn't get much sleep that night either. The chills Danny set his body to feel turned to heat at their memory; the wall that guarded the guest room from Danny's was thin. He could hear the pale teen shuffle about late into the night and muffled words as he spoke to someone that must have been over the phone.

Dash didn't even try to ease the heat in his lower abdomen. He was sure if he had, the boy in the room next door would hear, and he didn't want that. He's given the lithe teen enough reasons to feel uneasy about him, and despite any honest to god attraction Dash felt for him, he had too much pride to try and jack off in his guest room to mental images of him.

 _FentonWorks: Sunday_

Avoiding a person in their own home is a lot easier when you go into their room to turn off their incessant alarm clock only to find them not in the room.

Blue-violet eyes glimpsed around the messy room. Dash wondered if Fenton had all ready woken up and was in the living room. Shrugging, the jock eyed a stack of those questionably labeled binders that lay open over the beaten desk, forgotten as if Danny had left in some kind of rush.

However, thinking about it, Dash didn't sleep too deeply last night and never heard the boy leaving his room at any time during the night. Or even this morning for that matter. Shrugging it off, Dash chalked it up to Danny being a pretty quiet guy to begin with and headed down the stairs to breath in the smell of cinnamon pancakes.

No one was in the living room, when the tall teen found himself downstairs. There was no one in the kitchen either, however sounds of clanking metal from downstairs informed him that at least the Fenton parents were home and at work down in the lab.

Dash furrowed his brows. Where the hell was Danny then?

The sound of a door slamming upstairs broke through his contemplating silence just then and made him jump. Turning his head back to the stairs in question he quickly made it back up in time to see the lean figure of Danny opening a small closet off to one side of the bathroom door.

"Fenton? Where the hell did you come from?" he asked. Boney shoulders hiked up just enough for him to notice before the pale skinned youth turned his attention to his house guest, a towel in his hand.

"Where? What do you-" Danny looked at Dash funny. "I just came out of my room, duh."

Dash narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh, really?" he grunted.

"Is there a problem with me waking up in my bedroom Dash?" he closed the linen closet with a tired sigh before turning to the jock and mirrored Dash's crossed arm with a mocking look.

"Maybe there is, since I didn't see you in there while turning off your alarm clock this morning."

In hindsight, Dash started to think he was paying way too much attention to the lower rung teenager than was strictly acceptable-even for a crush- to notice the very subtle tensing in the body leaning on the linen closet door. Plump lips thinned into a harsh line as a look of honest panic flashed inside Fenton's eyes before being smothered by a cold barrier of indifference. Danny's crossed arms tightened around himself.

He bit the inside of his lip as he watched the tiny changes in Danny, as if he found an escaped convict in the act of climbing out a window. Dash wasn't a fan. The trapped look didn't really suite Danny. Yet, before he could try to open his big fat mouth, maybe brush this incident under the rug and tell him to forget about it and go on his merry way, Danny spoke. He was tight lipped and dripping in unsaid anger.

"Well maybe you just didn't see me. I have a tendency to fall off my bed in the middle of the night."

Dash knew it was a pretty bad lie. He was sure Danny knew it was bad, even for his talent of habitual lying. But he would let it slide. Whatever the reason why Danny wasn't in his room that morning to suddenly reappear upstairs wasn't really his business. Even if he wanted to know what's up. And if this had been last year, then maybe he would have pried the boy for answers with more than just a skeptic look. There definitely would have been more threats, that was for certain.

But this isn't the ninth grade and he was honestly trying to stay in Fenton's good graces for the rest of his stay here in his home.

"Oh, that must have been what happened then…" Dash shrugged with open palms.

"You about to take a shower or something?" he asked to lighten the mood. It helped and Dash watched with an inner sigh of relief that Danny let go of the tension in his shoulders.

"Yeah…" he mumbled before turning his back to the blond and entering the bathroom without another word.

Unsure of what to do now, the jock shuffled his feet in the empty hall before deciding to hang around in Fenton's room because reasons.

It was just as he had left it when he came in to turn the clock off. Unconsciously, her studied the bed and noted the blankets still in the same rumpled heap at the foot of the bed. They hadn't been touched. Walking over the few dirty clothes and papers strewn across the floor Dash made it to the desk where the binders were still wide open to the world. He sat down in the seat and eyed them with as much suspicion as he had Danny.

It was like they were just asking to be read. Sliding the wheeled chair into place, Dash brought the top binder closer to him and scanned the page it was open to. It was hand written. The words rounded and in pen. At first, he didn't really understand it. Maybe for the fact it was in that familiar small, slightly too close together writing that belonged to Danny, if he recalled properly.

He squinted. It was a date and time and then below that was a passage written. He read it with growing confusion.

"… _ **seen at 1:39 am, had to climb out the window and almost broke my leg. Powers acting wonky. The cold is getting worse and my whole body was sore. I could only stay in the right form for 7 minutes before reverting back. It was a quick fight. No new upgrades.**_

 ** _I blame Skulker that the bug got worse_ …**"

"Oooookay…What the hell was that?" Dash questioned as he continued to read down to see similar passages. They all seemed to be some kind of log on when Danny encountered this whatever named 'Skulker'. But there was a lot of things written in the log book that he couldn't quite understand.

Like the fact that Danny was apparently fighting with them. He couldn't help the feeling of incredulity that came to him. The teenager looked like he couldn't hurt a fly!

However, the pain on his tender skin pulsed noncommittally and he flinched. Okay…so maybe he could hurt someone…

Dash shook his head to stop his train of thoughts before they continued and closed the binder with a soft rustle of paper. He set it off to the side and grabbed another, this one didn't have an identifier though and when he opened it, it was just a jumble of printed 1's and 0's. Dash promptly slammed the binder closed and set that one off to the side as well.

It was way too weird, and he was sure there was no way to understand what the fuck it was.

Who just prints out a paper with a bunch of numbers on it anyways?

Unsure of how to continue his snooping—he felt he shouldn't open another binder, lest his head explode from the questionable content inside—he next eyed the computer sitting innocently on a raised portion of the desk. There was a small green light on in the bottom right hand corner that told Dash the monitor was running. Finding the mouse in a slide out shelf with the keyboard, Dash wiggled it to watch as the blank screen brightened to blue and a little box appeared asking him to insert a password.

Dash's tongue tsked and he leaned on his elbow as he glared scathingly at it.

There was always something, wasn't there?

"Excuse me, but what are you trying to do with my computer?" a voice suddenly spoke up from where he knew the door was. Swirling around in the desk chair, Dash came face to face with Danny as the thinner of the two watched him with crossed arms.

"I—uh…"

Danny raised a hand and sighed out harshly.

"Whatever, as long as you didn't look through something you weren't suppose to." The boy muttered and walked to his dresser.

"Now would you kindly get out so I can put some clothes on?"

Feeling his throat constrict, Dash bolted out of his chair and tried so very hard not to look passed Danny's collarbone as the realization that Fenton was totally in nothing but a towel began to sink in.

Nodding quickly to himself, the blond stepped hurriedly across the room and stubbed his toe of a pile of books lying haphazardly in his path. He let a curse slide from his lips. He grasped a sore toe with his hands, while hissing. However, unable to resists, he peaked under his arm just as the pale boy rolled his eyes and turned around.

And when Dash assumed he must not have caught his secret glance over his bare chest, the towel dropped.

Heat flared up in the jocks face as his mouth flopped open in quiet shock. Forgetting his hurting toe, Dash jumped out of the room with all the grace of a floundering fish and closed the door with an audible slam.

Escaping to the living room, the blond feel to the couch; laying in a defeated, flushed heap he starred up the stairs with a look he felt could only describe the effect sheer dumb luck had just granted him. His stomach twisted up in knots as he swallowed thickly. His heart beat like mad and he kinda wished he acted like his usually confident self at that moment. Because it really shouldn't have been a big deal. They had gym together after all, he'd seen the tiny, ungodly cute loser undress before. Hell, he'd seen just about every part of his football team while hitting the showers after practice. And yet here he was. Acting for all the world like a virgin who'd never seen a naked anything other than his own body, blushing and breathing heavily.

Because he just got an eye full of Danny Fenton's finely shaped, round ass.

He could die happy.

Well…happier than that time he and Paulina decided they might as well take each other's virginity to 'get it over with'.

* * *

Danny came down a short time after, he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt one size too big. It was tipical and familiar and gave no hint to the fact that under it all Danny had a body that was making Dash squirm. Yet the fact that he seemed completely oblivious to it all had Dash digging himself a deeper and deeper grave with all the images his mind was starting to brandish around.

And Danny simply sat there on the opposite side of the couch, flipping though channels on the TV. He paid no heed to the blond undressing him with his eyes. Or at least, had no knowledge of said blond undressing him with his eyes and acted as such.

Because Danny Fenton was far more oblivious than the jock was giving him credit for. More than the time freshman year where just about everyone and their mother knew Goth Girl and Fenton had a thing for each other.

Dash blinked, he wondered whatever happened to that anyways? And then another thought struck Dash as he came to realize Danny was most certainly not as interested as he was at the moment in the person he say near.

Palm met forehead with an audible smack as he groaned at his last minute revelation. Because of course Fenton wouldn't be as painfully flustered as he was. Danny had no interest in him like _that_. It was a fact he completely didn't think about this entire weekend as he made goo-goo eyes at a most definitely straight teenage boy that was only helping him out of the kindness of his own stupid heart.

Because Danny Fenton was a goody-two-shoes, he was the type of guy that would help old ladies cross the street and give a scantily clad girl his jacket if she were cold with just a blush and a few stuttered words; no thoughts about taking advantage of her.

"Err, Dash? Everything okay over there?" Danny turned to him with a passing glance. Dash looked through his fingers and idly found he paid more attention to fair pink lips than anything else.

Well shit.

This wasn't going to do at all. Good thing he never was too heavy of a thinker or he could would have never thought to do something so bold as what he decided to do to corrupt that stupid goody-two-shoes persona. Whatever happened, he would take whatever Danny did to him after like he did everything else, with a stiff upper lip and a few selfish comments.

"Nope. Not at all." He shot back and grabbed Danny's shirt sleeve to drag him across the furniture. The ghostly kid yelped in surprise and flailed his arms until they found purchase on either side of Dash's legs. He looked up at his guest with an incredulous look. Dash didn't really take to time to look much deeper than that before taking his free hand to pry open Danny's narrow jaw; he supposed the dark haired youth was too unprepared for his actions since he felt no resistance as he pressed a forceful lip lock hard enough to bruise.

The feeling was cold as ice as their lips touched, Danny made a strangled sort of noise at the back of his throat in what must have been his disbelief. He could feel his whole body tense under his rough hands, Dash gripped Danny's chin harder before wrapping the hand in his shirt around his arm.

Wow…it was still small enough that he could wrap his entire hand around him and still the tips of his fingers over lapped.

And hand pressed against his chest, it felt desperate to shove him away, but Dash was despite too and he let his tongue slide into the sudden warmth that was his mouth. It was a warm spot in a snowstorm. Moist and slick he licked his way to the roof of Danny's mouth and dragged his tongue across its ridges.

And Danny, Danny actually shivered. He could feel it in his hands as his arms relaxed. The one on his chest fisted into his borrowed shirt. Something swelled inside of Dash, it was giddy and made him brush his tongue across his mouth again, once, twice, and then a sound wholly unexpected happened that the jock had to open his eyes to see if it really came from the person he had trapped in his hands.

Danny's shoulders slumped and his lidded eyes clouded over confused and conflicted, but oh so innocently. His face was flushed to the tips of his ears and only turned darker as he watched him realize that yes. Dash Baxter just made him moan.

Danny blinked as his fight once again returned and tried to push himself away from the jock, his cold lips left Dash's. He frowned at the loss and brought his hand to the back of his neck this time.

Danny froze to the touch and sent Dash this look of disbelief. He didn't understand what was happening and Dash didn't particularly feel like forking over an explanation. So he pulled him back to him again, so close their breaths mingled. He looked down at Danny and opened his mouth, tried to say something, maybe just a little hint to why. He deserved at least to know he wasn't doing this to him for a totally fucked up reason…

"Just shut the fuck up and enjoy this Fenton." Dash growled heatedly before slamming his lips to that safe icy feeling that sent jolts of pleasure through him. Danny made a noise and he was perfectly happy to ignore it for dragging his hand from his possibly bruised arm, down to its wrist. He felt the boys' hip next and dragged it impossibly slow and up then to his back to feel the tremors that went down Danny's spin as his teeth found his lower lip.

Ok…so words escaped him, not the right ones…But he was being serious when he said he didn't think things though.

Dash pulled him closer, Danny's other arm lost its balance and came to rest at the couches backrest. Their chests bumped into each other.

Dash bit his lip again, harder. Danny let out a noise he didn't mean to and the blond took his chance to bring his tongue to his this time. He dragged it over Danny's slick muscle slowly, as far back as he could go before sliding back to his entrance. Danny's mouth opened wider, more willing this time around, or just to take a breath he needed. But it was all Dash needed to steal into his mouth and their tongues met again until it moved away to explore.

The sounds his host made without meaning to egged him on, made Dash want to push his luck and forget why he did this in the first place. Danny shifted, his legs uncomfortably draped over the couch cushions. So Dash moved, leaned back on the arm rest and let him sit between his legs as he released his mouth to breath and stare at his handy work, if a little smug about the results.

His pale lips certainly bruised and his hands moved themselves to his broader shoulders. His lips parted to breath and he could see his tongue slip out unconsciously to lick his abused lips. Dash gulped and watched with rapt attention as the tip of the appendage dragged itself across the bottom lip so slowly he had to wonder if it wasn't staged.

Was Danny teasing him? He had to be teasing him. And shit it was working.

The jock caught the Fenton's tongue with his own and watched as bleary, bright blue eyes blinked up at him before shyly returning the kiss. Eyes closed; Danny moaned again as his arms wrapped around Dash's neck

Dash's mind was whipped clear of all thought as soon as their bodies pulled closer and it didn't take long for touching to be added into the mix. Danny made another strangled sound as Dash ran his fingers down his spine from where the bones met his neck to just above the dip before he groped that ass of his.

The blond groaned heatedly against his host's neck as slim finger pulled his hair. He bit just a tad harder at the exposed skin until an entirely different kind of sound came from Danny.

It was higher in pitch and dragged out longer than his other sounds of pleasure. It caught them both off guard. Danny froze in his arms and Dash waited for the inevitable. Hands left his short, disheveled hair and pushed away from him. This time, Dash didn't object as Danny flew back against the opposite side of the couch. They took a moment to take in the damage.

Dash liked what he saw, pink, from head to finger tips, he felt a distinct loss to the hairs standing up on the back of his neck where Danny had ran his nails down. He looked just like he should for someone who had just gotten into a lip lock with someone he whole heartedly did not expect to be kissing and he made sure the smugness his own blue eyes showed through as he studied his handy work.

Danny, however, was not amused and no sooner did his eye lock onto him with all his jumbled confusion and embarrassment to it shift into absolute furry.

Eyes like ice, but as hot as raging flames starred at him in a silence that slowly turned uncomfortable to Dash the longer it went on. He wanted to look away from the furry now fully directed at him by the silently seething teenager, yet he couldn't. They froze him to the spot as if the very will to turn away was forced out of him. Dash gulped.

"What the hell was that?" was Danny's drawn out hiss. His burning eyes narrowed.

Dash couldn't find his voice. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Just…Just what the flipping hell was that!?" Danny's voice rose in volume as he stood to his feet to back up a step.

"No, you know what, don't answer. I don't think I want to know. Just—Just get the hell away from me Dash." Danny flung his hands up into the air before turning his back on the blond to run up the stairs, cussing the whole way there. He could hear a door slamming shut and then the faint click of a lock. Only then, did Dash look down at his hands as all the blood drained from his tan face.

He fucked up. He fucked up real bad, and he didn't even know how to explain himself.

Dash cursed just as the sound of the front door opened.

"Danny, Dash, we're home!" came Mrs. Fenton's cheery voice and a rustle that sounded vaguely like plastic bags.

Dash gulped and stood on his feet, maybe it was time to go. Danny made it pretty clear he had over stepped his welcome by leaps and bounds.

* * *

 **Yeahhhhh…so, I actually had more for this final chapter planned out, but once I got to that make out scene [which was haunting my dreams fyi] I kinda thought to just use it as the focal point. And since I didn't think I could really get Danny to have another fluffy scene with Dash after pretty much getting his mouth molested I decided to end it on a more tense note.**

 **I think my kissing scenes are getting better. Given the amount of kissing I've written for any of my fanfictions could be counted on one hand. I think I made it well enough for you Danny/Dash fans to squeal right alongside me.**

 **Hopefully, by the sequel I have planned for this story is finished, I'll have more flushed out characters for Danny and Dash. I don't feel I captured them well enough since I've never used their characters before…**

 **I kinda wanted to give the impression that Danny had no feelings for Dash in a romantic sense, while Dash struggled with his. I tried to so i could build on it in another story I'm planning if I ever get far enough into my other stories to feel comfortable enough to start it. It deals in the same universe as this fic and would take place 5 years after the sequel I have in development. And guess what? Danny is going to be a young, hot university professor~ And then dash weasels his way into his class because…shit happens. [naughty teacher-student smut anyone? Lol but no, I also dreamed up a sex scene with them…all thanks to the Danny/Dash fic Exquisite. Check it out guys…(O p O) it will rock your world with how steamy it is. I forget the authors pen name, and I couldn't look it up as I'm typing this because my stupid laptop lost the wifi connection 2 hours ago and the thingy is in dads room and he's asleep]. But this is all not going to be for a very long time and is only in my head for now.**

 **I'm hoping to get a new chapter out for Origin of Aria and The Power of Three Journeys before I post the sequel though…So have fun waiting~ (^ u ^)/**


End file.
